Me gustas
by Ana8park
Summary: Albus no ha vivido mucho tiempo, pero sabe que es el amor. Su padre ama a su madre, el tío Ron amaba a la tía Hermione... y él ama al hijo del nemesis de su padre, Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Cuál era el problema de todo eso? A Scorpius le gustaba su prima, Rose. Scorbus
1. 1

Albus no ha vivido mucho tiempo, pero sabe que es el amor. Su padre ama a su madre, el tío Ron amaba a la tía Hermione... y él ama al hijo del nemesis de su padre, Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Cuál era el problema de todo eso? A Scorpius le gustaba su prima, Rose.

La misma chica que parecía odiarlos y quien no se acercaba ni a saludar, bueno, a veces lo hacia, sí pero no por iniciativa propia. Iba porque el tío Ron le mandaba algo, siempre era por él y por su padre que se seguían "hablando". Pero lo cierto es que desde que Albus miro a Scorpius y lo hizo su amigo Rose dejo de ser la misma.

Tal hecho pudo haber pasado desapercibido para el joven mago, sin embargo su mala suerte lo seguía incluso en el amor... Su mejor amigo y amor platónico estaba enamorado de la odiosa de Rose.

Y días como aquel le recordaban lo muy miserable que se sentía aveces.

Estaba nublado y la lluvia no tardaría en aparecer, lo sabía porque estaba ese aroma en el aire, y todos los estudiantes habían dejado de estar en el patio para descansar en los pasillos del castillo. Por otra parte, Albus y Scorpius estaban en la biblioteca, como todos los alumnos que tenían cercanas las fechas de los TIMOS.

Y por obvias razones, Rose estaba ahí, su presencia era como un golpe constante en el estomago de su primo, porque sabía o recordaba mejor dicho que a Scorpius le gustaba esa chica. La miraba con interés en lugar de ponerse a estudiar, y a Albus le molestaba. ¿Acaso siempre tenía que ser el segundo lugar de todo?

Deseaba que Scorpius le mirase con tal cariño como a su prima, pero quizás era pedir demasiado... Suspiro hondo y luego, con el ceño fruncido dijo:

—Tenemos que estudiar Scorpius, son los TIMOS.—

Luego podrás ligarte a Rose. Pensó con sisaña mientras regresaba la mirada a su libro de pociones. La única materia que se le daba bien.

El rubio lo miro por unos segundos y frunció el ceño, como si él le hubiese impedido algo importante. Pero ambos sabían que Rose jamás le haría caso a Scorpius, y Albus esperaba que nunca jamás pasara lo contrario. De verdad que si.

Pero mucho más de lo que pudiese importarle los celos, Albus quería pasar esos exámenes. Después de todo, los TIMOS también eran importantes.

Así que Albus quería concentrarse en eso. . . Esas calificaciones eran importantísimas, dependían de ellos sus futuros. Y además, no quería que James le presumiera sus Extraordinario en casi todas las materias.

Pero a diferencia de él Scorpius no parecía interesado en eso. Quizás porque era un cerebrito.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su compañero encontrándolo "concentrado" en el libro de animales fantásticos, aunque sabia que estaría pensando en otra cosa, ese ya era un logro. Sonrió pero antes de regresar a su interesante lectura miro algo inquieto el lugar de su prima Rose.

La chica se levantó con sus demás amigas de Gryffindor y al pasar a su lado les dedicó una mirada, así era Rose desde que había pasado el incidente con el gira tiempos, aunque no había dejado de ser odiosa, los miraba de vez en cuando como queriendo decirles algo. Pero Albus imaginaba que no debía ser importante. Un lo siento quizás, pero eso se lo podía decir en navidad, cuando se reuníeran toda la familia y donde ella y él no se eran indiferentes.

—¿Deberíamos irnos?— Pregunto Scorpius mirando a los lados y observando como los otros alumnos se iban marchando ya a sus respectivas casas.

—Tal vez...— Respondió regresando a la realidad. —Pero también debemos estudiar.

—Ya, pero ya es hora de la cena... Vayamos al comedor para coger algo de comer y regresemos a la habitación. Estudiaremos ahí ¿Vale?

—No lo se... Realmente debemos estudiar...

—Bueno, no pasaras el examen si solamente estudias y dejas de comer o dormir.

Albus oculto el rostro en el libro para ocultar su leve sonrojo, no le gustaba preocupar a Scorpius, aun sabiendo que este tenia razón.

El rubio tomo sus libros y los metió rápidamente a la su mochila para luego levantarse de su asiento.

—Bueno, ya que no quieres interrumpir tu sesión de estudios yo iré a comer algo porque sinceramente me muero de hambre. Te veo en la sala...

Albus miro a su amigo salir de la biblioteca con prisas como casi todos los alumnos que estaban ahí. Duro unos segundos mirando la pagina de pociones en la que estaba para darse cuenta que debía aunque sea comer algo antes de dormir.

Suspiro en derrota y guardo todas sus cosas para ir al encuentro de su amigo, debía darse un descanso.

Camino por los pasillos mientras algunos alumnos le saludaban con una sonrisa, Scorpius y él seguían siendo solitarios, pero las cosas había cambiado desde el caso de los gira tiempos y habían comenzado a destacar con sus demás compañeros quienes a veces les preguntaban algunas cosas sobre su aventura. El rumor de que Scorpius era hijo de Lord Voldemort ya había dejado de existir, y ahora (para desgracia de Albus) era mucho más popular que él mismo, quizás porque el rubio era mucho más amable y optimista, quien sabe.

Pero así era desde entonces y Albus ya estaba acostumbrado.

Llego al comedor con algunos otros estudiantes, y al dirigirse a la mesa de Slytherin vio como la ondulada cabellera de Rose se encontraba muy cerca de su amigo.

El coraje surgió desde la boca del estomago y le hizo sentirse incomodo y observado en aquel lugar...

Temió estar pareciendo un completo idiota, porque pudo ver claramente como sus hermanos lo miraban desde la mesa de Gryffindor con preocupación ¡Si, preocupación! James Potter le miraba con preocupación. Quizás todo mundo le miraba porque se había quedado de pie en medio del todo, comobsible hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus en ese momento. Albus respiro, debía tranquilizar su corazón, debía decirle a sus piernas que se movieran un poco. Que pretendiera ser normal.

Camino como un robot oxidado hasta donde Rose y Scorpius estaban platicando. Entonces se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos que sentía en realidad había sido únicamente parte de su coraje, eso lo tranquilizo un poco, pero no calmó que sus tripas se revolvieran como en un cazo.

Los ojos de Rose se posaron en los suyos e hizo una mueca algo grosera, como si oliera mal y eso hizo que Albus frunciera el ceño enojado.

—¿Entonces vas a comer algo?.— Pregunto Scorpius con una sonrisa encantadora con la que uno pierde la conciencia.

Asintió levemente.

—Ya estudiaremos luego Albus, vamos sientate.

Su amigo agrando su sonrisa y eso le hablando el corazón. No podía competir contra eso, Albus era muy débil ante la blanquecina sonrisa de joven Malfoy, su mejor amigo rápidamente le hizo un espacio a su lado y Albus se sentó.

—Hablemos luego Scorpius.— Dijo al cabo de unos segundos Rose y se fue sin mirar atrás.

El rubio se despidió de ella, luego de ello golpeo levemente el hombro de Albus mostrando así su emoción.

—¿Lo has visto? ¡Me a hablado! ¿Sera que nuestra suerte este cambiando?

Albus no respondió y miro como su amigo cogía algunos panecillos y ponía dos en su plato y dos en el de él. Después comezón a servir el jugó de calabaza y a pasarle algunas cosas para que comiera él también.

A veces Scorpius le recordaba a una madre...

Volteo unos segundos a la mesa de Gryffindor y poso su mirada en Rose, quien comía con una sonrisa mientras hablaba con una amiga de la cual desconocía el nombre.

—Hey, hombre come algo.— Dijo Scorpius mientras masticaba un trozo de pollo. —¿No querías pastel de carne?

—Lo siento.— Contesto Albus mientras regresaba su atención a la mesa, y en especial al pastel de carne que se encontraba en frente suyo...

En realidad se le había ido el apetito, sentía que si daba un mordisco de aquella masa todo lo que había comido en una semana saldría de su boca y arruinaría la cena de todos sus compañeros.

Pero no podía dejar de sentir las nauseas de toda esa comida, aunque sabia que aquella bilis se debía a Rose, lo cierto era que todo le parecía asqueroso.

Tomo su jugo de calabaza y bebió un sorbo. Debía tranquilizarse un poco. Pensar todo con claridad.

¿Cómo había pasado todo eso? Rose era la respuesta, Rose siempre era la respuesta.

Si la chica no hubiera estado con Scorpius, él tendría una cena normal como todos y no estaría muriéndose de náuseas, ¿Qué le habría dicho? No podía imaginar una conversación entre ellos o por lo menos una creíble ante sus oídos.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una repentina confesion de amor por parte de su prima pero ¿porqué ahora? ¿se debía a la "famita" que ahora tenían? No, Rose no era una aprovechada, por lo menos no podía ver algo como eso en alguien cuya madre es la ministra de magia y su padre uno de los famosos de Sortilegios Weasley. Sin contar a sus tíos... No, Rose era de todo menos interesada.

Miro a su amigo, intentando descifrar su mente, a como le gustaría en esos momentos ser practicante de legeremancia, pero eso parecía imposible en un mago de tan poco rango como él, suspiro, no había muchas formas de que viendo fijamente consiguiera respuestas. Por lo que muy pacientemente fingió comer y espero a que su amigo terminará su cena.

Entonces ya cuando todos estuvieron satisfechos y se levantaban para irse a dormir, Albus tomo la mano de su amigo para apartarlo del pasillo transitado y preguntarle directamente.

—¿Qué te dijo Rose?— Fue tan directo que sintió la pregunta ajena a su voz, como si quien la hubiera hecho otra persona, y pensó que su amigo también sintió aquello, así que trato de tranquilizar su voz y volvió a preguntar más calmado. —¿Qué te dijo mi prima?

Scorpius le miro confundido unos segundos más antes de sonrojarse levemente y con una sonrisa contestar.

—Pues, no hablamos de muchas cosas la verdad... Pero fue ella quien me hablo, ¡Puedes creerlo! ¡Y tú no estabas ahí!

—¿De qué hablaron?.— Volvió insistente, y quizás había sido su tono de voz, o su celo fruncido lo que hizo a su amigo alejarse un poco de él.

—Estas actuando un poco raro Albus, ¿Porqué te interesa? Estuviste tratando de convencerme que era un amor imposible y ahora que parece que a Rose le gusto actúas como si estuvieras molesto ¿porqué...

—Porque me gustas.— Grito con furia Albus mientras observaba el rostro de su amigo. Sus mejillas iban sonrojándose más y más. No le importaba si alguien los escuchaba, no le importaba si lo había dicho en voz demasiada alta. Lo había hecho y eso ya no tenía marcha atrás. Ni siquiera con un giratiempos.

Scorpius miro a Albus confundido, y al igual que su amigo se puso rojo cual tomate. Pero era la palidez del chico lo que hacia la reacción aun mas apetecible para Albus.

Lo he avergonzado, eso es algo Pensó mientras esperaba que el rubio reaccionará pronto.

—¿Qué?.— Gimió al cabo de unos segundos —Deja de bromear con eso Al...

—¡No es una broma!.— Albus se atrevió a caminar hacia delante para estar mucho más cerca del muchacho —Lo digo muy en serio Scorpius, me gustas, ¡Más que un amigo! Es tu olor lo que percibo en la pócima de amor. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Albus podía escuchar su corazón en los oídos y una increíble vergüenza surgir de la cólera que antes sentía. Estaba nervioso, lo notaba por el sudor frío que empezaba a resbalar desde su frente hasta su mentón.

Nunca había imaginado que se confesaría, había incluso pensado que seria un amante silencioso como lo había sido el pretendiente de su abuela, el señor Severus Snape, sin embargo no tenia ese coraje. Era demasiado egoísta cómo para permanecer callado. Cómo para fingir su amor y ya estaba harto... Tarde o temprano algo como eso acabaría ocurriendo, lo suponía desde un principio pero no tan pronto, no cuando ambos eran felices siendo amigos...

El silencio incomodo que hubo entre ellos hizo más inquietante el acontecimiento y hacia ver a Albus que la había cagado monumentalmente.

¿Qué pasaría ahora? No debía siquiera permitirse el gusto de imaginar un final feliz. Seria apresurado... Falso incluso...

¿Dejarían de ser amigos?

—Yo... — Dijo Scorpius al cabo de unos segundos. Y entonces el corazón de Albus comenzó a latirle más aprisa ¿qué le diría?. —Yo...

Scorpius empujo a Albus y tras dejarlo en el suelo salio corriendo de ahí...

Sí... Albus la había cagado... Monumentalmente.

_

 ** _Mi primer fanfic de Harry Potter o bueno, relacionado a este mundo tan maravilloso creado por J.K Rowling._**

 ** _Contara con únicamente dos capítulos más, así que estén esperándolos_**

 ** _Espero que les guste a mi en realidad me ha costado harto trabajo porqué quería que fuera cursi y así._**

 ** _Saludos_**


	2. 2

Albus la había cagado, eso era un hecho.

La cosa era que Albus no veía lo malo que podía ser lo que hizo, su padre, su madre y supuestamente el Albus anterior a él le aseguraban que "el amor es la magia más grande, la más grande y misteriosa magia." y si era tan especial como ellos decían no comprendía entonces porque Scorpius estaba tan enojado con él, después de todo, Albus había sido sincero, por primera vez.

El chiste es que ya nada podía hacer, un gira tiempos no solucionaría nada y de hecho ya no deseaba hablar de aquel dichoso tema.

Así que, decidió dejar que las cosas se enfriaran para luego ir a hablar con Scorpius bien.

Pero esa triste mañana comprendió que no podía esperar tanto. El hecho era que toda su vida dentro se hogwarts había sido a lado de aquel muchacho rubio, y verlo lejos de él, hablando con los otros slitheryn era doloroso, porque sus ojos no se fijaban en él, lo esquivaban con descaro... Un horrible descaro.

No lo saludo como de costumbre y paso de él cómo si fuera invisible, tal y como Rose había empezado hacer cuando se juntaron por primera vez.

A primera instancia, Albus pensó en dejarlo pasar, hasta la cena de esa noche, sin embargo fue a la hora del almuerzo en el que dejo de fingir que no le importaba.

Miro a Scorpius, sentado hasta la esquina del enorme comedor mientras que Albus estaba en su lugar de siempre, estuvo apunto de levantarse y dirigirse hacia él con la intención de solucionar todo, sin embargo su prima lo detuvo en el acto.

—Albus ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Albus salio de su trance repentino y miro a su prima con curiosidad, y asintió, no podía negarse, no cuando aun la furia de haberla visto el día anterior tan cerca de Scorpius aun permanecía fresca.

Aunque fuera sólo a aclarar si a Rose le gustaba Scorpius o sólo se trataba de una horrible confusión, debía hablar con ella.

Así que se levanto de ahí y fue con ella, sintiendo los hermosos ojos del rubio pasar por él un par de segundos.

Fueron a uno de los tantísimos patios del castillo. Un lugar que a esas horas se encontraba solitario, perfecto para hablar con tranquilidad.

Albus se sentó en una barda y espero a que Rose hablara primero, pero la chica únicamente fijo su mirada sobre él y se quedo en silencio, cosa que por supuesto hizo enojar al pelinegro.

—¿Peleaste con Scorpius?.— Pregunto entonces Rose antes de que Albus renegara por el silencio.

Fue una pregunta algo sorpresiva, pero luego de aclararse un poco, Albus se dio cuenta que algo como aquello no pasaría desapercibido para Rose o para la escuela en general. Y aunque no se llevaban, Rose seguía siendo su prima y la chismosa de la familia, la que advertía a todos de si algo ocurría en la escuela, o si todo estaba tranquilo.

De hecho, fue Rose quien en la noche en Hogwarts le mando una carta con urgencia a su madre y termino diciéndoles su trágico destino.

Fue ella quien advirtió muchas de las cosas que Albus quiso ocultar de su padre o de su hermano. Supone entonces que, dado su repentina soledad, alguien como Rose estaría interesada.

—No ¿Porqué?— Fingió con indiferencia.

—No soy tonta Albus, se que algo ocurrió entre ustedes.— Replico.

—Pues, no es de tu incumbencia. Por otra lado, he estado viendo que tú y Scorpius están más unidos ¿Te gusta?

—No digas tonterías Albus.— Contestó la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Me acerque a Scorpius porque... Bueno, no tiene mucha importancia.

—¿Sabes que le gustas?.— Pregunto enojado, sintiendo las mejillas rojas de la cólera y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño, Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa. —No juegues con sus sentimientos Rose, le romperás su corazón.

—No pretendo romper el corazón de nadie Albus... No estoy jugando con nadie.

—Pues le estas dando a entender a Scorpius que es mutuo el gusto, aclaraselo antes de que sea tarde.

Albus respiro entrecortadamente, agitado, ligeramente desorientado, sintiendo que había alzado la voz más de lo que debía, estaba enojado con Rose, estaba enojado con Scorpius y estaba enojado consigo mismo.

El temor de los ojos de su prima le daban a entender que se había excedido, pero fue aquel exceso lo que le hizo sentirse frágil, vulnerable, un blanco fácil.

Aquella mañana no había sentido nada, más que una simple sensación de vergüenza, y estupidez.

Pero, en ese instante, Albus se dio cuenta, que aquello simplemente un camuflaje para lo que realmente sentía.

Con los ojos rojos, apunto de llorar, Albus contuvo su respiración unos segundos para luego de ello respirar con lentitud.

Se sentía triste, destrozado... Sólo.

—Albus.— Gimió Rose con una cara de preocupación verdaderamente genuina. —Estas muy exaltado, ¿De verdad esta todo bien?

—¡Si Rose!— Grito con euforia, lleno de sarcasmo. —Estoy bien.

—Creo que estas estudiando mucho Albus, es eso lo que quería decirte.— Dijo Rose con la voz fingida de tranquilidad y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. —Si sigues así no solo no vas a pasar los TIMOS, también te vas a enfermar. Lo demás que pase entre Scorpius y tú, en realidad no me interesa.

Rose se dio media vuelta y se marcho dejando sólo a su primo.

Entonces Albus contuvo la respiración una vez más, tanto como sus pulmones le fueron posible aguantar, y luego de ello, un muy largo suspiro rompió el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.

Regreso al comedor persiguiendo a Rose, pero cuando estaba apuntó de entrar, Scorpius salio de la sala.

Fijando su mirada en la del ojiverde, llena de indeferencia. Y entonces Albus se dio cuenta de algo, que a quienes le habían dicho que el amor era la cosa mas maravillosa y llena de magia en el mundo habían omitido.

Su padre, su madre, el señor Severus Snape, y Albus Dumbledore debieron haberle advertido de lo doloroso que era amar.

Camino por los pasillos con los hombros caídos y la mirada agachada, con las ganas de llorar por algo que desconocía y aquella sensación de estar roto en mil maneras imposibles e irreparables. Había intentado animarse con aquello, sin embargo, justo cuando Rose hablo con él se dio cuenta de lo mucho que dolía estar solo. Mucho.

Y la cruel mirada de su amigo no ayudaba a mejorar aquello.

¿Debía intentar seguir adelante? En realidad, Albus no sabia que sentir ni que hacer en un momento como aquel.

Nunca había estado en una situación similar, y a causa de eso, todo le parecía desconocido.

Albus debió no haber mencionado nada de su unilateral amor por su amigo mago, sip, eso debió haber pensado.

Ser un amante silencio tal cual había sido Severus Snape, pero, Albus había declarado que nunca podría ser igual que aquel hombre quien su padre consideraba un héroe (aunque no se sentía cómodo al pensar a ese señor con su abuela) , no podía ser tan tolerante. Deseaba a Scorpius, únicamente suyo, no quería que alguien más fuera feliz a lado del rubio, Albus quería todo.

No soportaría a Rose a su lado, o a cualquier otra persona. Albus quería esa exclusividad.

Y tal parecía que ahora, todo se había acabado.

Albus ya no quería estar ahí, una milésima vez, Albus odiaba Hogwarts con toda su alma.


	3. The end

Albus se escondió en el baño, lloro, y de paso Myrtle la llorona lloro con él.

Se preguntaron la razón de su llanto, y Albus únicamente contesto por amor, mientras Myrtle se reservaba su razón (porque todos sabían muy bien cual era sus razones) y fue hasta que la chica fantasma se fue que Albus pudo sentirse mucho más aliviado.

Quizás Myrtle no era tan fastidiosa como relataba su padre o su Tía Hermione.

Albus se limpio el rastro de las lágrimas y salio del baño encontrándose de frente a Scorpius.

El corazón se detuvo y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ¿qué hacia? ¿lo esquivaba o lo enfrentaba? Él era Albus Severus Potter, huir siempre había sido la primera opción ante todo.

Fruncio ligeramente el ceño, pero no pudo soportar la mirada de su amigo, por lo que la desvío casi al instante. ¡Qué patético debía verse en esos momentos! Con los ojos hinchados y los mocos escurriendo por la nariz entremezclados, patético con su corazón roto entre sus manos.

Gran espectáculo debía haberse dado Scorpius, pensaba Albus.

Y aquellos delirios hicieron que empezara a dar los primeros pasos lejos del rubio, melancólico, con la cólera y el bilis en la punta de la lengua pero débil y cobarde, para no enfrentar a aquel primer y gran amor de su corta existencia.

Pero entonces, la quebradiza voz de Scorpius lo detuvo al segundo paso.

—Espera...

Albus se giro, impresionado y dichoso de volver a escuchar aquella voz tan cerca, lo había sacado de su orbita, pero ver a través de los ojos del rubio era como regresado a un estado de confort que no recordaba. Tan puro, tan único, tan suyo...

Se atraganto con su saliva, pero evito toser. Ya era suficiente con que Scorpius lo viera aun con la evidencia en sus mejillas.

—¿Qué?.— Pregunto fingiendo desinterés, pero él mismo sabia que Scorpius sabía que era una tremenda mentira. Él mismo lo supo.

La voz temerosa, indecisa de hablar, con el nudo en la garganta, Albus no necesitaba ser él mismo para saberse un mentiroso en esos momentos.

Pero Scorpius pareció no importarle tal cosa, y si lo había notado, había decidido no prestarle atención.

—Quiero hablar contigo...— Murmuro el rubio bajando la mirada, sin atreverse a mirar fijamente a su amigo.

—¿De qué?— Exigió Albus.

—Rose... — Y tan solo de escuchar tan espantoso nombre Albus puso los ojos en blanco y decidió seguir con su andar. —¡Debes escucharme Albus!— Volvió a detenerlo. —¡Rose me acaba de decir que tú le has dicho que me gusta! ¿Es eso verdad?

—No se de que me hablas Scorpius.— Mintió aunque el rubio sabia que mentía. —De todos modos, ya es hora de la siguiente clase.

Scorpius fruncio el ceño, sin embargo tras lo dicho por Albus, el rubio dijo.

—En la noche continuaremos.

Y así, Albus se quedó de nuevo solo en el baño, podría regresar a llorar otro rato, pero ya era demasiado tarde como para permitirse eso.

(...)

Luego de clases en el gran salón los papeles fueron invertidos, esta vez era Albus quien evitaba a Scorpius. Principalmente porque no deseaba que le rompieran más el corazón.

Ya tenía suficiente con eso.

Por lo que procuro comer rápido e irse antes que todos, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su huida, y evitar a toda costa a su amigo, si es que aun podía llamarlo así.

Así que después de un aviso breve que se dio, Albus no tardo en meterse cuantos bocados le cupieran en la boca y beber leche fría para pasarlo.

Su estomago se sintió lleno luego de algunos minutos, mareado y con las ganas de vomitar, se levanto de la silla ante la ignorancia de todos.

Tal vez había sido mala idea comer tan rápido.

Las rodillas le temblaban y el estomago le dolía. Debía ir a la enfermería, quizás le había dado indigestión.

Sin embargo, al llegar al pasillo una voz lo detuvo.

—¡Albus!

De no haberla conocido, el nombrado quizás se habría girado para saber de quien se trataba, pero no, conocía aquella voz incluso estando dormido.

¿Qué debía hacer? No enfrentar aquello estando enfermo, pensó.

Ya había huido todo un día, mañana quizás cuando se sintiera mejor.

—No me siento bien Scorpius, iré a la enfermería.— Gimió soportando el dolor en el abdomen.

Entonces se atrevió a dar un segundo paso, pero al darlo Scorpius lo tomó del antebrazo y lo hizo girarse.

—De verdad te ves terrible.— Contuvo en un suspiro. —Te acompañare.

Y aunque Albus negaba desear aquella ayuda no menciono nada ni cuando llegaron a la enfermería.

—No debiste comer tan rápido.— Dijo la señorita enfermera con el ceño fruncido. —Tengo una pócima para esto, espera aquí unos segundos.

Dejándolos una vez más a Albus y Scorpius solos. En un silencio inquietante, acompañado por únicamente el tambor del corazón en sus oídos. Poniéndolos a ambos nerviosos.

—¿Porque me evitas Al?— Rompió de pronto Scorpius. Pero la pregunta se le hacia absurda y fuera de lugar.

—Tú eres el que me evita a mi.— Replico Albus con el ceño fruncido. —¿No recuerdas hoy en la mañana?

—No estoy hablando de hoy en la mañana, hablo de hoy después del almuerzo.

Albus guardó silencio, esta bien, luego del almuerzo había sido él quien evitaba al rubio.

Pero ¿qué pretendía? Scorpius ya lo había rechazado, Albus solo no quería sufrir más por aquel amor tan unilateral y sin futuro.

—Tú sabes porqué.— Contesto justo al momento en que la enfermera entraba de nuevo, con la pócima en un frasco de vidrio, de un color nauseabundo que le provocaba más las ganad de vomitar, y la sonrisa de la mujer la verdad es que no le daba un buen presentimiento.

—Necesitas taparte la nariz querido.— Anuncio tras llegar hasta ellos y verter un poco de aquella sustancia horrorosa.

Así lo hizo, Albus se apretó la nariz con dos dedos y miro curioso la cara de Scorpius, ligeramente asqueada dándole a entender que aquello no solo se veía mal, también olía asqueroso.

Albus no replicó cuando la enfermera le metió la cucharada a la boca y trago con dificultad, no solo se veía y olía horrible, su sabor también era espantoso.

Albus dio un repelús, pero se obligo a mantenerlo en el estomago. Entonces la enfermera le dijo que se quedara unos segundos acostado mientras surtía efecto, y así una vez más la mujer salio de la sala.

—No se de un que me hablas.— Dijo inocente Scorpius.

—No vengas con esos juegos Scorpius.— Albus contesto, de haber estado más distraído, quizás se le habría olvidado de lo que estaban hablando.

—No te evite por eso.— Scorpius obligo a Al a mirarlo fijamente, ¿cómo no amarlo? Se preguntaba Albus, si era en sus ojos donde encontraba el infinito cielo. Si era en ellos donde hallaba paz y comprensión.

—¿Entonces porqué...?— Estaba confundido, no entendía aquella respuesta.

El rubio respiro hondo y luego dijo.

—Porqué estaba confundido...

El corazón de Albus latió fuerte en su pecho, y al mismo tiempo, el dolor en el estomago se disipo por todo el cuerpo y después poco a poco la sensación desaparecía.

—¿Cómo?

No quería sentirse emocionado por nada, debía hacer que Scorpius aclarara todo.

—Pues... Toda mi estancia aquí me gusto tu prima.— Y al escuchar aquello Albus desvío la mirada con el ceño fruncido. —Pero...— La cálida mano de Scorpius se poso en la suya, firme, sudorosa. —Tú eres el único que me entiende.

—Porqué cuando te conocí todo mundo te temía, ¿no?

—No hablo solo eso.— Contestó obligando de nuevo a Albus verlo. —No solo me aceptaste y alejaste esos rumores de mi. Estuviste ahí aunque yo no te lo pedí... Y, bueno, me dijiste mucha veces la verdad, Rose no era para mi... Y durante ese tiempo, mis ojos se desviaron a otra persona. Pero creí que era imposible, porque... Eres tan distinto a mi.

Las mejillas de Albus se enrojecieron bruscamente, ¿había escuchado bien? Todo el dolor que sentía desapareció, y las ganas de vomitar que aun sentía no parecía ser obra de la comida en exceso. Esta vez parecía ser obra del nerviosismo que podía sentir desde la boca del estomago.

La nívea piel de Scorpius también comenzó a tornarse de un rojizo sutil pero llamativo. Quizás era solo el color que se le veía con la cálida luz de la vela en la mesita de noche. Pero Albus considero aquella expresión tierna e inolvidable.

Tenia ganas de besarlo.

—¿Qué?— Pregunto, necesitaba escucharlo de nuevo.

Scorpius dio un suspiro cansado, y esta vez fue él quien desvío la mirada.

—Cuando me dijiste que te gustaba... Me sorprendió mucho, y no te lo voy a negar, me dio miedo. Por eso no supe que responder... Pero lo que trato de decir Al es que... A mi... También me ... Gustas.

Esta vez lo había escuchado fuerte y claro, Albus se incorporo de la cama, con los ojos brillosos de emoción. Quería escucharlo otra vez, necesitaba saberse en la realidad para poder gritar de alegría.

Pero entonces recordó.

—¿Porque te molestaste conmigo cuando le dije a Rose?— Pregunto confundido.

—No me moleste.— Contestó. —Solo que, luego de que le dijeras eso yo... Ya planeaba decirte a ti que me gustas, entonces... Fue sorpresivo todo.

—¿Y qué le dijiste a Rose?

—Que me gustaba otra persona.— Respondió seguro.

Esta vez enfrentándose con la mirada de Albus.

—Si lo digo... ¿Lo dirás?— Albus entrelazo las manos con las del rubio, ansioso, casi temeroso de la respuesta.

—Sí.— Contesto Scorpius con una sonrisa tímida y encantadora.

—Me gustas.

Albus sonrió de igual manera, ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, y fue con ello que las entrañas del Potter de Slitheryn se derritieron con aquel susurro.

Se miraron cómplices por un momento y luego de ello, un beso inocente y cálido apareció, como dándole más valides a las palabras antes dichas.

 ** _FIN_**

_

 ** _Este fue mi primer scorbus, la verdad no se si haré más, pero espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia saludos._**


End file.
